


Candy shop - 1D Drabbles and Ficlets

by MissLii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Short & Sweet, Soulmates, The X Factor Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: Short fics and drabbles, all about Liam and one or more of the boys. (Some posted on my Tumblr Pandadepanda before.)





	1. Lilo - “You can’t do that."

“You can’t do that,” Liam whispers, grabbing Louis’ hand before he can reach his goal. 

 

Louis wriggles his fingers, trying to stretch more but Liam’s stronger and manages to hold him back. At least until Louis realises his other hand is free and he pinches Liam.

 

It’ll happen sooner or later, Liam reckons. That’s just the way Louis is.

 

“Come on,” Louis says, arching his eyebrows. He’s trying to make Liam sway, tease him until he breaks.

 

This time, Liam will be stronger than that, no matter what Louis does with his face. 

 

There’s this button they’re not supposed to push. Liam’s not sure what is does, why it’s so off limits. But it’s red and there’s a sign that tells them not to touch it.

 

His whole life, he’s been the sensible one that doesn't take part in things like this. It’s new, the way he’s pulled along when Louis wants to do a prank that would’ve made Liam so upset just weeks ago.

 

Liam’s still thinks this is pushing it, the pun  _ not  _ intended. He’s not Harry after all.

 

People are rushing around behind the stage, and no one seems to pay them any attention. Which is great, since Louis is in  _ that  _ mood. The mood when he’s loud and over the top... and fun, though Liam hates to admit it out loud. 

 

It’s just a rehearsal day, though they of course are important too. It’s a bit easier to relax and have fun those days, though. It’s good to have something else to focus on than the horrifying, nervous feeling that  _ this is it _ . That this is Liam’s chance to make it. He’s far from old, but he reckons he won’t be interesting enough to put on the show a third time if he doesn’t make it.

 

“Fine,” Louis says, but with a smirk that tells Liam he’s far from given up. “Then you’ll do it.”

 

There it was, the punchline to Louis’ joke. Of course he wants Liam to do it; Liam, who he used to say has a stick up his bum.

 

Liam bites his lip, looking around to see if anyone seems to think it’s weird that the two of them are standing around staring at the wall.

 

His heart beats hard in his chest, but Louis is still holding his hand, and that does things to Liam’s brain -- Louis is awfully fit, it’s hard to avoid getting some sort of crush on Louis. 

 

Liam looks straight at Louis when he uses his free hand to push the button.

 

Louis gasps, eyes widening in shock as if he thought Liam wouldn't do it. But honestly, Liam didn't think so either. 

 

Liam snorts out a giggle, and that seems to shake Louis awake. And he pulls Liam’s hand until he starts moving. 

 

It’s just that nothing happens, no sound comes, and nobody seems to care. So they stop running and looks around. Louis’ shoulders are still shaking with his giggles; he doesn't seem to care about their fail.

 

“Well,” Louis mumbles, still laughing. “That was anticlimactic.”

 

Liam nods, giggling. His heart won’t stop beating away in his chest, and his stomach feels warm. Now it’s just being near Louis that causes it, and Liam knows he shouldn't feel that way about a mate, his bandmate even.

 

But when it comes to Louis he’s out of control. It’s not a bad feeling, though it’s scary in a way.

 

“Fun, though,” Louis says, looking pleased. 

 

Liam likes that; that Louis is pleased with him, and he might be blushing a bit because of the attention. “Yeah,” he agrees. 

 

“Think you deserve a reward,” Louis says and gives his hand a squeeze before letting go. “When it’s just the two of us, better that way. Can’t have an audience this time.” 

 

Liam gapes after Louis when he walks away. Liam’s not sure if Louis is implying something fun like kissing; he pretty sure Louis was just staring at his mouth.

 

Liam wouldn't complain in that case.

 

Either way, Louis is not done with him, and Liam’s glad about that. 


	2. Lilo - “Come on, give me one good reason not to jump in the lake.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come on, give me one good reason not to jump in the lake.”

“Come on, give me one good reason not to jump in the lake.” 

 

Louis grins at him, swaying slightly. Neither of them is sober, but they’re not drunk enough to drown. The party was nice, and Liam’s still Champagne giggly. 

 

Not that Liam’s going to take a swim outside on a cold May night. He’s not even sure why they walked this way home to their flat; it’s not the fastest and not the one they usually take.

 

Liam rarely says no to Louis these days, so he just went with it this time too. It most often ends up being a fun adventure. 

 

This, though… this might be slightly illegal since the lake really is a private pool in someone’s garden.

 

Liam bites his lip, and eyes Louis wearily. Louis is wearing his clothes; even his vans are on his feet. For anyone else that would be a good enough reason not to jump in.

 

Liam knows Louis, and it's not anywhere near something that would stop Louis. 

 

“Louis,” he scolds in a whisper. It would be more effective if he could stop giggling, nose crinkled.

 

“Bet you that I can do it better than you,” Louis teases, egged on by Liam more than anything.

 

Well, Liam’s so close to saying yes, then. Not even sure what Louis means by ‘better’ he’s tempted to say yes. 

 

He’s so gone for Louis.

 

If Louis’ thought him anything, it is to be brave. His heart beats hard in his chest, and he feels almost seasick on dry land, but he knows how to distract Louis.

 

He’s not sure what will come out of it, but he’s sure Louis won’t stop being his friend. He grabs Louis’ hand, squeezing to get his attention. “I’ll take you out on a date, a proper date, I mean. If you keep yourself dry, I might even kiss you goodnight.”

 

Louis blinks slowly, confused, and Liam can almost see when Louis realises that Liam’s serious. The smirk is telling. 

 

“You better give me that kiss, in case I behave for you,” Louis says and wriggles his eyebrows.

 

Liam snorts and fakes that he’s going to push Louis into the water. Louis clings to his hand and laughs louder than he should, though the house is dark and quiet.

 

Liam snorts. “Just want you dry, I don’t expect a bloody miracle.”

 

Liam should have expected the pull on his hand, and the cold from the water when he falls after Louis. It's a shock, but he still can't stop feeling fond, and happy to be there with Louis. 

 

They never let go of each other, kicking their way up to the surface to keep from sinking.

 

“Fuck,” Liam mumbles and shakes water from his hair. Louis is still smiling, so sure that he’ll get what he wants even though he’s been a little shit.

 

Louis knows him well, too.

 

Now that they're both fucked, too wet for that date, Liam kisses Louis right there in the water. Louis’ mouth is warm and lovely, and Liam almost forgets where they are until someone shouts at them to get out of the pool.

 

They run the whole way home, and Liam’s shivering and laughing at the same time. Louis kisses him warm again.


	3. Lilo - Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short drabble from Louis' pov from the fic [The Shape of US](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3380057)

Louis never expected to find his soulmate tonight. How could he, when it’s been months and months since the arrow appeared on his skin, and he’s looked everywhere for him

 

He’s a bit struck dumb, to be honest. It’s the arms, he thinks, underarms strong and tanned. No, it’s everything about him, Louis realises when he can tear his eyes from the arrow matching his own.

  
His soulmate’s plush, pink lips move, and he should probably listen. At least, try to make himself look like less of an idiot.

  
  
It doesn’t work all that well. Not when Louis opens his mouth and straight out tells him how fit he finds him.

  
  
The bloke blushes, his cheeks turning a lovely pink shade. “Er, thanks,” he says, looking a bit uncomfortable. “But your drink? What did you want?”   


Louis couldn’t care less. He feels drunk already, just looking at his soulmate. He can’t wait to get to know him.  


“Don’t care. Just give me your number. Hell, give me your address. You’re my soulmate.”  


Louis is not expecting the startled expression on his soulmate’s face. He’s not looking happy to see Louis, not like he’s looked everywhere for him, too.  


“You’re mistaken mate. Sorry.”  


“No. You have my mark. I can see it,” Louis pushes on, frowning when his soulmate looks just as doubtful as before. “I’m not mistaken on anything.”  


“I’ve found my soulmate. Live with him even.” Shaking his head at Louis, he adds, “otherwise I think you should leave.”  


Louis doesn’t know how to feel. There’s still a hum of happiness in his veins, but he’s starting to feel worried. Upset even. Stubborn as always, even more when he already knows that he’s right, he puts his arm straight in front of the bartender’s eyes.  


“Tell me this isn’t the same thing that you have on your wrist. And then I’ll leave you alone. I get that people hit on you all the fucking time, but I’m not kidding. You don’t have to lie about having a soulmate.”

  
Not even the feather his soulmate shows him, telling him “I didn’t lie to you. His name’s Zayn, and I do have his mark. See?” can make him believe anything but that he, finally, has found his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing the Big Bang next year too! Yay! Just going to figure out what to write...

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/152029941209/candy-shop-1d-drabbles-and-ficlets-chapter-1) My ask box is always open for new fic ideas, prompts, or for just to say hello. :-)


End file.
